Reassignment: PROJECT Amshas
by Amerise Rei
Summary: Draco is living in hell after not completing his assignment from L.V. and is willing to do ANYTHING to change his situation. Suddenly, he runs into someone from the past and is offered a solution to his problems...the only catch is that he must take some
1. Prologue

**Reassignment: Project Amshas**

_By Amerise Athena Rei_

**Prologue**

Darkness shrouded everything despite the full moon's rays and shadows seemed to be moving at their own accord. The wind whipped pass groves of trees; thrashing things about yet not a sound was heard.

Dark figures that could easily be mistaken for shadows skulked in the night ready to pounce on anything that moved.

Stealthily moving though and around corners in a dark building only to face a shady stairwell that seemed to lead to nothingness. One step over the other for what seemed like eternity until there were no more. All that was there was a dreary room with an elderly man standing at the window looking out into nothingness.

Startling him, the hoary figure turned from his post at the window and fixed a look that was something akin to pity and worry. He started to mouth something that seemed to be in slow motion but either way, it was unintelligible and inaudible.

Suddenly, a dark figure with hair draping that masking his face appeared before the senior gentleman and pointed a glowing object at him. Both were now exchanging words yet nothing could be heard except…

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

A blinding bright green light shot out at the elder man without warning and with that, he was dead.

_Gasp!_ Draco shot up from his makeshift bed clutching his shirt, feeling his heart race a mile a minute.

_The same damn dream again! When will it end!_

With that, he tossed his cover away from him and got out of bed with an exhausted groan.

No point in going back to sleep after that. It would be futile like the previous nights.

Draco turned on the lights to the bathroom with a click and a downwards pull on the rope attached to the lighting mechanism. The light was dim but bright enough to shock anyone half asleep with its brilliance.

Draco grumbled as he opened the mirror cabinet above his leaky sink. He vainly tried to twist the handles for the spigot to dispense more than the little trickle that was constantly leaking from the pipes; the damned thing twisted off all together as a result!

"**Ragh!" **He growled in frustration as he looked about the bathroom if you can even call it a bathroom that would probably be fit for Azkaban.

_Azkaban is probably too good for this!_

The once white room is now covered with a multitude of stains that he wouldn't even want to address their origins. The multiple leaks – some of which, their source on the wall is still a mystery to even him – leave a ubiquitous puddle on the warping linoleum floor.

"Ugh! Look at what you're reduced to!" Yelling at no one but his own reflection. "From decadence to slums. Heh, if father could only see you now. I'm sure he'd be proud of his heir…that is, former heir after _that_ fiasco! 'A Malfoy _never_ fails!' Well, it's not over _yet_!"

With that, he grabbed a silvery cloak that was crumpled by a table fully covered with a plethora of ingredients – shredded boomslang skin, powdered bicorn horn, stewed lacewing flies, fluxweed, knotgrass, and leeches –as well as potions flask a mini burner and an assortment of trinkets, brushes, and whatnots. Draco then draped the sheer material over his head like a blanket and his form disappeared behind the cloak appearing as if his face, and only his face, was floating in mid-air.

_It seems my samples are running low. At least the cloak that Snape gave me comes in handy in more than I way. If only I knew for certain that any traces of magic would not be detected, I could use my damn wand!_

Draco looked at the squalor of his temporary living quarters and nostalgia for the mansion that he used to reside in.

_For God's sake! I've lowered myself to being a parasite and posing as a new poltergeist taking resident in Knockturn Alley, taking bits and pieces of random people, _just_ to get by day to day. I've been reduced to live in this here-on-earth-hell-hole just to hide my whereabouts! I _even_ have to manually click the lights on just to illuminate the damn room! _

After 3½ moths of barely getting by and living like the lowest being on earth, Draco's mind near hysteria. His resolve was made and he would do what ever it takes in order to not live life as he's been doing for the past ¼ of the year…even at the cost of taking someone else's life.

3


	2. Chapter 1 Goals & Conflicts

Reassignment: PROJECT Amshas

Chapter 1: Goal & Conflicts

By: Amerise M. A. Rei

"Damn! They just keep on coming!" Percival Weasley exclaimed as he pulled his hair and yet another red envelope came to add itself into the growing mount of howlers.

At this point, Percy could hardly hear himself as each howler had their own distinct yell or screeching tone that filled his tiny office. To make things worse, he's up for promotion and suddenly, this morning, he was swamped with not one angry fan letter but dozens of _dozens_.

Despite the fact that all the angry rants seem to drown each other out, Percy was able to gather one bit of info from each complaint. Each one was complaining about a new Poltergeist or chaos demon that is now terrorizing Knockturn Alley. Not only does this creature seemed to have a liking for pulling random passerbys hair, but it also steals and picks people's pockets. Odd.

"Great, _just_ what I need! The Death Eaters attacks are becoming more and more frequent and now I've got to go investigate a bloody ghoul attack because these squibs are too dense to just hex it away! And I thought I was done dealing with characters like Peeves at Hogworts. Now I've got to deal with the town tormentor!

And if Percy was good at something, it was relying on his diligence as well as his deduction skills to solve almost any problem he encountered - that...and knowing how to complain and whine like a youngster.

With the howlers still functioning, he placed a silencing charm and didn't hear a knock on his office as he contemplated his next move when suddenly, there was a loud _PoP!_ Percy nearly jumped out of his seat and scattered the growing mountain of red envelope that didn't seem to be relenting anytime soon.

Before him, was the distinguished new Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. Percys eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped at the sudden surprise visit from the Minister - regardless or not if he is the Ministers Junior Assistant, as he is a very busy man - not to mention the last time he was given such an honor, he was nearly mortified by his family's behavior and actions. Needless to say, Percy is mortified once again seeing the condition of his office is not at its best, as well as the fact that the Minister couldnt have stopped by at a more difficult time.

'What is he doing here? Close your mouth you ninny, or he will think you are handicapped or something!' With that last thought, Percy snapped his mouth shut and barely managed to say with out stuttering; to horrible, that is:

"Why, your eminence? To what do I owe this honor?"

"Business, as usual, Weasley. Ive got wind of your Poltergeist problem-"

'What bloody idiot told him about that! One, it only started an hour ago when I came in and, two, I made sure that the door was locked and silenced before anyone would find out! How in the hec-'

But Percys train of thought was cut short by the Ministers continuation of his comment.

"No one told me. I was nearly blodgered in the head by this. The Minister stated as if he knew _exactly_ what the young man was thinking by his expression and pulled his hands from behind. In his enclosed right hand, a fluffy feather-ball, now being cupped by both hands seeing as it liked to move as well as nip and caused the Minister to drop the creature unceremoniously onto Percys desk.

After close inspection, Percy was able to determine that the little fuzzball was, indeed, his pesky little brothers familiar, Pigwidgeon. The frightful creature seemed to have been in a daze after being dropped without announcement and took awhile to register that it was no longer alone with the moving, high-thing, that it crashed into.

'Damnit, Ronald! Couldnt you have at least taught your owl to land properly? It is almost as bad as Errol except this one _has _the ability to see and stop. It just chooses _not_ to!'

Once again Percy was caught up in his own thoughts that he didnt realize that the Minister was still looking at him.

**Ahem** "Percival, I've got a proposition for you and it is entirely up to you whether or not you would like to take up the offer."

Percy turned his fully attention to the Minister, especially with the use of his first name. As soon as the Minister knew he had captured his interest, he continued on.

"As you well know, I've been having problems with the Dark Lords underlings and his followers grow day by day. My only fear is that it will come to a point where the Ministry will not be able to control them due to their numbers. So, we need to take initiative to find out what makes them tick. We need more information about what goes on within their walls and what do they plan to do to strike against us.

"Sir, aren't there Aurors that are assigned for that very task?" Percy asked meekly almost afraid of the answer and what he was about to asked next.

"_Useless_, the whole lot of them!" Minister Scrimgeour shouted unexpectedly, starting Percy in the process. "None have accomplished or gone as close to the inner workings of the Death Eaters as you or your kin have. I need _you_ to find out something that will not only help our side get a Death Eaters perspective into their organization but also an upper hand. I need someone I can _trust_. Someone that would yield results and **you** are that person!"

"Sir, I dont know what say."

"If you do this, I'll put in a recommendation for you acceptance for my Advisory Council **_if_** and only if you find an in into the Dark Lord's inner network. I'll even turn a blind eye to any means that you have to take in order to pursue it, but I want some kind of report about your progress and what you are doing by the end of next month!"

With that, the Minister of Magic left along with the forgotten silenceing charm that Percy casted and all of the Howler resuming once again at _forte_. Percy was still in shock for the surprise visit, let alone the Minister's proposition for a guaranteed position without limitation in obtaining it. This was the sort of power he had _always_ dreamed of!

Percy flew out of his chair and jumped with a loud "Whoop" like he won 100,000,000 Galleons and managed to further scatter all the neatly stacked and separated complaints that he painstakingly organized a few hours prior.

"A definite position in his Advisory Council!" He continued to shout for joy. "I can't wait! I can't **wait**! _Wait_...? What did he say..?"

_' **" I need you to find out something that will not only help our side get a Death Eaters perspective into their organization but also an upper hand. I need someone I can trust " **'_

"...Oh...right. Argh! Of_ all_ the confounded stipulation he has to offer me, what gave him the crazy notion I would go and obey his idoti-"

**Pop! **

"-And one more thing I almost forgot..."

The minister popped in once again while Percy had to compose himself, but his tell-tale red complextion burned with his embarassment of almost being caught bad talking the minister.

"_Do_ take care of," pausing to emphasize and motion around the room, "_these_. You have until the end of coming week and I'm sick and tired of stray howlers making its way to my office. Not to mention, I _don't _appreciate being harrassed by your mother-"

"My mo-"

"Yes! I've already received a few letters of her dislike about affairs within the Ministry as well as the general Public as well as my apparent brainwash of you!"

Percy almost choked as shock and horror was reflected on to his features by what his Superior just said.

"I-I apologize for her actions, sir! It wasn't aware- it-it won't happen again, sir."

"See that it doesn't!"

**Pop **

Percy slumped down in his chair in defeat.

**Sigh** _'First_, a choice of achieving all my goals with old fashion hard work or take his offer and achieve it a lot faster...only with the consequence of failure not just being fired, but probably publicly ostracized for such a mistake, but possible dead. Now, I've got to deal with these _bloody_ haunting! ** Sigh** Either way, I've got work and do the impossible but now I've got to options to achieve my goals...maybe at the cost of my life.

He shudded at that thought and felt a sharp pain from the side of his head suddenly.

"Ronald! Your _bloody_ bird..." mumbling to himself more than the actual perpetrator.

He grabbed the feathery creature, none too gentle I might add, and placed him on his now, practically clear, desk.

"Petrificus totalis!" he shouted using wandless magic before the hyper bird could hop or fly anywhere, it froze in place on his desk.

"Much better."

Pigwigeon squawked or tried to in it's muffled state but resigned to being a paper weight or in this case a howler weight.

Percy sat down and took out a parchment roll and licked the tip of his quill before dipping it into the inkwell.

"Dearest Mother,  
I assume you, as well as the rest of our family, are well seeing as there seems to be a constant supply of letter being received from the household. Although we, in the Ministry, _gladly _accept pointers or helpful advice from the general public, fortunately, we've got my father, your husband, here doing it in the Weasley name on a_ daily_ basis. Please refrain from any further correspondences that may clog the flow of the Ministry's incoming mail regarding issues that have already been brought to our attention, let alone a constant reminder with in our very midst. Thank you and have a good day.

Regards,

Percival Igniaus W.  
Ministry Officer

**Sigh** "I guess I should release you to return this to mum. But **NO **dawdling or attacking people! Nox. Now shoo!"

Poor Pigwigeon was too undignified to do anything so stood still for Percy to attach the letter. After he tied the not on to the bird's leg, he took a good nip at man and turned its beak up in the air before flying back home in a huffy. Percy clutched his throbbing finger before returning back to his work and was reminded that he had many howlers to go through.

"1 task semi-accomplished. 3 more to attend to."

**Pop **

"Mr. Weasley, this is a pile of lost or misaddressed correspondences for you." a way ward voice echoed in his office, almost like an intercom.

**POP!**

A large pile of howlers fell from a portal used to transport things between offices within the Ministry - almost like a mail-shute - opened from the ceiling with a loud siren to warn those below for an incoming of items and scattered them all about the office.

"That's it! I'm done. I'll do **_whatever_ **it takes to get that position, just as long as I don't have to deal with _anymore_ of these confounded howlers!"

Percy got up from his desk with more gusto than he's had in a year and grabbed all his belongings hidden beneath the mountain of howler through a simple _"Accio_" spell and made his way out the office, slamming the door behind him.

'First things, first. I've got to find a solution to that poltergeist problem in Knockturn Alley. _Then_, I'll consider my options about how to get though the inner workings of the Death Eaters.'

Percy headed toward the reception desk before heading to the phone booth at the entrance.

"Take all my calls and memo's for the next two months." Percy stated resolutely before the shocked receptionist could say a thing and waved her off with a confident Weasley grin & wink. "I've had word's with the Minister and he's well aware of my actions."

"But, sir? What about all the...'fan mail'?"

"Just leave them in my office and Ill deal with the consequences by the time I get back." Percy answered, walking toward the booth confidently without turning back.

'By then, it'll probably not be my mess to deal with and I'll be nice and cozy in a big, _silent,_ new office.'


	3. The Hunter & the Hunted

Reassignment Project Amshas

By Amerise M. A. Rei

Chapter 2: The Hunter and the Hunted

_Diagon Alley_

_May 29: 6th day of Hunt_

_I've finally pin-pointed the patterns of the ghost culprit and narrowed its activities down and came up with these conclusions: _

_The ghost only comes out at night and doesn't just prey on one victim, but a handful at a time_

_No patterns found regarding what days or times_

_It preys mainly on flashy tourist – all recent "attacks" reiterated by store clerks where the occurrences happen_

_It attacks in crowded areas as if to go unnoticed but never on regular patrons or well known locals of the stores – how peculiar_

_I'm bound to get to the bottom of this, seeing as I have only 1 more day to accomplish this task. I must come face to face with it immediately!_

_- Percival I. Weasley_

Percy rolled his parchment and tucked his quills within its center before reciting a quiet spell and minimizing both writing implements to the size of matches and placing them within in his spectacle case.

'**Sigh** It's been a few days since its last sighting. It's bound to turn up soon…hopefully.'

Percy got up from his table at the Leaky Cauldron and started to head in the direction of Nocturne Alley.

"Though there were some incidents in Diagon alley the majority of them happened _here_." Percy thought to himself.

Wandering aimlessly between the good and the bad side of town, morning turned to afternoon and afternoon – not too long after – turned to evening.

Still no sign of the perpetrator.

On the verge of giving up, Percy walked pass the Dark Arts Shop, Borgin & Burkes, and heard a frantic yell as a frightened tourist in a bright rainbow colored robe fled from the store in a hurry, not willing to stop for no one and just about ready to plow down anyone who would bother to try.

Percy quickly whipped out his wand and would-be fleeing wizard was then running at the exact same spot before him, just a little under a meter off the ground.

"Sir, whatever is the matter?" Percy asked cordially seeing as his persistent interviewee was still running in the exact same spot, but didn't quite notice that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Get me away from here!" he shrieked in a thick Scandinavian accent. "This place is haunted and I'm not staying to be assaulted again!"

With that, the foreigner blinked emphatically and 'popped' out of Percy's hold.

"…Well…there goes our tourism from Iceland." Percy frowned and looked around at the barren alley. 'And just when I thought I had a lead! If only-' "_OW!"_

Too shocked to really know what had just happened, he turned around swiftly to find nothing but this air before him. Suddenly, Percy looked closely at the path in front of him and thought he saw a glimpse of shoes ahead of him before it disappeared again.

"Last I heard, ghost did _not_ have feet, let alone scurry away in such a manner." He took his eyes off the creature for just a second, but that was all that it needed to disappear completely. 'I _think _I have an idea what's going on.'

Percy looked in the mirror and found in his reflection a very _loudly _dressed individual of not _red_ hair but long, blonde hair. He didn't know whether to be disgusted by the getup's tie-dye spirals – that actually spun in a dizzying manner – or be amused to no end.

'Well, at least I was able to put this into good use. It wasn't a total loss to raid father's closet, after all.' Percy thought with a slight chuckle.

"I sure do hope no one recognizes me." He stated in resignation as he added the finishing touches to his hair and pulled it back into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck, slicking it back so that no extra strands of hair fell out of place.

Percy's thoughts kept on coming back to him and he kept on recalling his "encounter" with the poltergeist:

_** Stomp Stomp Stomp **_

'_Ghost aren't able to manifest in the physical world unless they are like Peeves, a chaos spirit or demon but it still makes me wonder…'_

"_OW!" Percy cried at the sharp pain he felt suddenly shoot from his cranium._

'_It ran away after it took my hair. There are many things that hair could be used for but why would a ghost need it? What would it use it for? It doesn't make sense…that is unless…'_

'Well, if my hypothesis is correct, I'll have this problem solved sooner than I thought.' He though with a grin and headed out from his quarters.

As soon as Percy headed out the Leaky Cauldron, he noticed that people in the crown were anything _but_ discreet about staring at his…_unusual_ choice of robes.

'I know I'm sort of asking for their attention with this nauseating robe but-' "Do have a little more decency and decorum than to stare and gawk at me like I can't see you!" Percy completed his thought in an outright shout at all the on-lookers, startling them and embarrassing them as they jumped out of their stupor and busily tried to resume what they were previously doing.

Seeing that everyone started to avert their eyes as well as blatantly ignore him as he walked by, Percy strutted through the street with his head a little higher and a cheeky grin on upon his lips.

Long gone were the days of being the meek 'Perfect Prefect" but not without his own struggles. Working in such a competitive field with such conniving characters, one _has_ to grow a back bone…_or_ at least put up a front that he wasn't_ completely_ made of jelly. Granted, he _one day _would like to stand up to a certain person within the Ministry whose name begins with a "M"…and ends with an "alfoy", for this complete disregard for his potential, but he and many others will just stepping be stones to achieve his own goals. _One day_…but for now, he can feel like a king!

Percy continued to walk down the street and tried to ignore those that were _still _persistent with the staring and _obvious_ head turning, but he continued to hold his mission clear in his mind.

'I've got to send out _something_ to the Minister before the end of the night. I can not go to him empty handed!'

Just as that thought came to his mind, he rounded a street corner and saw in the limits of his peripheral vision, what looked like a tall red-headed figure.

"_Bullocks_, I can't let George or Fred see me in this! I'll never live it down!...Or is that them…? No. That person is too tall to be either of them." Percy deduce as he got a closer look at the figure and followed him at a safe distance. "That could neither be Bill or Charlie as Bill is on a mission in Albania after his transfer and Charlie is too busy with Wedding preparations. It's not Ginevra unless she cut her hair…and changed her sex and Ron would _never_ set foot in this side of the Alley unless he bumbled into the wrong fireplace…_who_ could that be?"

Just then, the red head turned to look over his should as if paranoid and scanned the periphery for anyone that might catch sight of him. Luckily, Percy ducked in a dark corner before his loud ensemble caught the mystery person's attention. As he peer around the corner, he had to bite his tongue to practically stifle a gasp as he saw his very own face looking back in his general direction!

The Percy look-alike rounded another dark corner before Percy felt it was safe to follow his quote-unquote shadow.

Another loud shriek echoed from the alley the clone entered and Percy ran off in a sprint after them. All the way down the other end of the alley, he saw two shadowy figures disappear behind a dark bend.

"This is highly arbitrary to my hypothesis! It's not night yet but I have a feeling I'm not going to like what my carbon copy is planning on doing!"

Halfway down the dark alley, the shrieking stopped and all went silent.

'No!' Percy ran as fast as he could muster his heart beat as loud as his hollow stomping.

Closing in upon two shadowy figures, Percy's doppelganger was holding a knife in its hands and raised it high with intentions to bring it down swiftly.

"Stop this, this instant!" Percy shouted before his double could do any harm that he, himself, could not take back.

The faux Percy looked at him briefly before his eyes went wide and the dagger fell with a loud clatter to the ground. He suddenly slumped to his knees.

"What is the _meaning_ of this?"

The other Percy looked at the towering figure before him in both fear and awe as all he could see was a silhouette and the sun's light beaming against the figure's back. Though the indistinguishable figure seemed to be wearing something totally out of place, it was the booming authoritative voice as well as the platinum blonde hair that caught the fallen man's attention.

"F-father…? How did you find me?" He asked weakly squinting as the sun's rays were blinding him

"Don't-don't do anything you'll regret." Percy stated carefully, slowly, while puzzling over why he was called "Father".

Percy's replica looked down at his hands, almost in disgust or defeat but when he looked up, his clear blue eyes looked back at him with emptiness before his features distorted to a disgusted sneer.

"'…regret'. Just like being a failure of a son." Percy's double spat before the nothingness and something almost fragile over took his features.

Suddenly, he darted for the dagger before him, but not before Percy reached for his wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

His double flew back into the wall behind him and lay unconscious next to his would-be victim.

Sigh "What a day. Now _what?_" Percy asked no one in particular as he nudged the person with his very likeness using the tip of his black shoe toe for movement. No avail.

Percy apparated his doppelganger to his room and laid the figure on his mattress to rest as he took care that the unsuspecting tourist got the medical help he needed…and rightly obliviated.

Percy sat at his desk writing a report of events that transpired since his last entry and waited for his guest to awaken.

_May 30, Day 7_

_Last Entry_

_Since my 1st entry, I've not only located the spirit but was also a victim myself. I devised a play to disguise myself as a tourist and lay myself at its mercy. To my credit, I lured it to my trap and capture the pol-_

"Is that a work of fiction because I don't remember any of _that_ happening?" A voice startled Percy enough to make him draw a line up the middle of his entry and right_ though_ the paper!

Percy turned at the familiar voice and was started yet _again_, this time, to the point of falling off his chair and shrieking in a high pitched tone as he looked at the person before him with his own face – he forgot about that _very_ minute detail in such a short time.

"Would you please, stop _startling_ me!"

"If I don't recall, you did it first by dressing like my father…with ridiculously outrageous taste – god, that robe was so loud, I almost got deaf looking at you and _good_ God, you're still wearing it!"

Percy took a quick glance at himself and realized that he was indeed still wearing his father's, "woman inveigle" robe of his younger years and forgot to take it off in all the commotion. _That's_ why they were staring at me the whole time! Percy quickly snapped his attention to the person before – whom had a very annoying smirk at this moment – and brusquely disengaged himself from the horrifically bright thing. Not enough_ '_mojo' to wear such_ hip _clothes, I guess. With that, he threw the robe in the fireplace like it was the carrier of the "plague" and watched as it lit up like a sparkler and the dizzying swirl slowed down before it turned different shades of grey and flames consumed it.

"Like it or not, that robe suites your personality."

"Wha-What-Who _are_ you!" 'mother had better not have kept the fact of my being a twin a secret until this moment, otherwise her and father would have some – no,_ no_ – _Lots_ of explaining to do!' Percy said and thought exasperated, pointing an accusing finger to his 'twin' as he-it_-whatever_ looked at the grandfather clocked in the shabby room with a bored and nonchalant expression, answering, "It seems you'll find out soon enough."

"Now, I don't have time for your rid-" Percy started heatedly but stopped short as the person before him started to change with each tolling of the clock.

Percy gaped in confusion and astonishment as his clone's short red, curly hair turned to platinum – similar to that of his wig - and grew a few inches longer. His facial features that still had a boyish charm to it, transformed to a more angular, aristocratic look and the final transformational difference was from the bluish/hazel eyes to deep blue with grey flecks.

Gasp! "Draco Malfoy!"

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Thanks for reading. I'm cutting it short here and I'll have the next chapter up by the next week. Promise, scout's honor :P I hope you like it so far but the first few chapters are going to be a little slow because I'm just setting up the plot. There will definitely be more interaction with other characters coming up but if you have any questions about what's going on or comments, feel free to contact me. I'll have more details about what's to come in the next chapter's author's note. Thanks for reading.

Amerise M. A. Rei


	4. Slight Situation

Reassignment Project Amshas

By Amerise M. A. Rei

Chapter 3: Slight Situation

"Draco Malfoy!" Percy practically spat his name like a horrid flavored Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans.

"The one and only in the flesh." Draco superciliously announced with his trademark smirk.

"Why you little ingrate! I ought to-"

"Now, now, my cover's been blown and we are both mature adults. I think we can work something out, but before that, I'd advise a better place to negotiate than what looks to be a third rate motel room with ears probably growing in every crevice. And by the way, why _are_ you here? I know keeping towards the Weasley traditions of second rate everything is fine among your lot but I am pretty sure the Ministry pays you well enough to do better. I guess old habits die hard."

"That's enough of that! Aren't you wanted or association with Death Eaters?"

"Among other things, but I won't go into detail in this squalor."

Percy clenched his fist before answering, "Fair enough." Through clenched teeth and turned towards the brightly blazed fireplace reaching for some Floo Powder.

"Not by Floo!" Draco stopped him short and suddenly. "As you said, I am a 'wanted' person." Draco crooned angelically trying to cover up his urgency with an innocent grin. "The networks are, after all, diligently monitored as you know, being a Ministry member yourself. Wouldn't want them to connect me to you just because we used the same travel system within _your_ room."

Percy raised an eyebrow and thought that that was a logical answer but this was _Malfoy_ we are talking about here. There is something that is amiss, but for now…he'll leave it be as he turned away from the fireplace and turned to Draco in a huffy, yanking him by the collar and apparating the both of them to a new location.

Draco landed roughly on the ground and Percy just glowered at this sprawled figure.

"Oy, easy on the landing, jeez!"

"Now tell me what you were doing using me face as a guise earlier?" Percy yanked Draco up again and then held him firmly almost nose to nose.

"Well…I think that landing may have impeded my ability to remember so far behind me." Draco, not intimidated one bit, answered cheekily.

"Well, I'm sure the Ministry can procure something to jog that memory of yours!"

"No, wait!" Draco almost pleaded with him before slumping in resignation. I'll tell you, but only under one condition!"

"I'm not here to negot-"

"Do not let my father know about my wear-abouts!" Draco desperately interjected to get his attention.

Attention granted.

"What?"

"No one is to know about where I am, _especially_ my father!"

Percy's eyebrows shot up as Draco's whole arrogant demeanor then turned dejected and his voice soft with his last comment. He could almost empathize with him as it looked like they both were in the same boat.

"Go on."

"…I've been on the run and in hiding since Dumbledore's assignation, even from my own father. When I realized I couldn't complete the Dark Lord's task, I went for help. Dumbledore tried to help me little by little as he helped…others."

' '_others?_' I'll ask him about whom later'

"After I failed, I fled for my life and resided in Knockturn Alley these past few months, preying on others like a lowly parasite just to get by." Draco spat, looking disgusted as he seemed to relive his last few months, pausing as he unconsciously cringed.

"So you posed as a poltergeist in order to get the hair you needed for the Polyjuice potion, which explains why you have been able to travel freely and gone unnoticed. That's pretty ingenious, except for the fact that you tried to pose as me. Why _did_ you pose as me?"

" '_freely_'. Hardly. But you were just incidental and Lady Luck smiled upon me when I was "harvesting". As 'Percy Weasley', the Minister's Assistant, I would be a beacon with my flaming red hair and if the "Perfect Percy" did something so dastardly as injury someone, let alone kill, my existence would be forgotten, for a moment to act 'freely'.

Needles to say, Percy didn't like the implications of Draco's use of Polyjuice in his own case particularly but listened on anyway.

"I was desperate for a way out but more so by the time you got in the picture. The first few months, I had help and devised a plan to live as I mentioned with the use of Polyjuice, but the only problem is I'd have to rely on a new supply of hair as well as other people to walk 'freely' in the streets, but I wasn't free. I was trapped in someone else's body anytime I was out in the streets and had to tread cautiously just in case I run in to one of their acquaintances or into my actual victims – like your case. I had no one to turn to and the help that I did get was limited at best."

"By why not turn to your precious father and crawl back for forgiveness?"

"You _don't_ understand. My father is where he is today because he was ruthless and made not exception to failure. Not for himself, nor his colleagues and especially not for me! He would rather I died than tarnish the Malfoy name and legacy with failure! You say it as if I can just go and waltz right up to him with my sob-story and he'll kiss it away and make it all better. No, _sorry_. Malfoy's do not work that way, _especially_ not Lucius Malfoy! You get off with either this," and Draco lifted his shirt to reveal on his back smooth, faint but definite scars from lashing, "Or unforgivable but _never _forgiveness without a price!"

Draco was almost hysterical and looked eerily frightened as his haunted memories flooded him again.

"I had finally given up hope of things ending sooner and take my own destiny in my own hands for a change, even if I did something that I vowed I would never do: Taking the life of an individual for selfish reasons or plain ignorance but having to resort to that as a means to live or a final remedy is just as bad if not worse. You startled me when you appeared in that alley and I thought you were my father. 100 hours of no sleep make it very simple for such delusions of grandeur to seem plausible: thinking that one's life is better than another's, let alone coming up with a cockamamie idea to pose as a Weasley to get out of my current situation and live a better life.'

Draco stopped at this point and was contemplating all that he said; as if it were the first time he actually sat there and realized where his actions would have led him. His eyes were calmer now and he finally seemed to relax for what looked like months.

'Jeez, and I thought I had repressed issues. I can't imagine what it would be like to have to think that those were your only options left in the world. Then again, I didn't just betray a very influential group of Death Eater which then translates into betraying the Dark Lord, himself just by association.' Percy started to brood over the Draco's situation, wondering all the variables that could have led to such actions that he briefly touched upon until his thoughts were interrupted by Draco continuing with what he was saying.

"…Then again, me thinking that you were my father dressed that way you were earlier today was the worst delusion of all. My father would rather me put him out of his our misery for wearing such a hideous thing, or kill me for mistaking you in _that_ as him." Draco said deadpanned, his features mirroring Percy's just a minute ago but looked up with a rye smirk masking all his bottled up emotions once again.

"Okay, I get it! The robe was a big mistake but you must admit, if I never wore it when I chased you down, you wouldn't have been so stunned to stop in your tracks while attacking that tourist." Percy reflected that smirk in this game of mirroring each other as he pushed back his prior feelings and actually felt comfortable enough to poke fun at the younger gentleman, granted at his own – or rather his father's – expense; if not out of compassion or empathy, then for the sake of getting Draco's spirits higher than they've been in a while.

"Touché, but you could have used a stunning spell instead."

"And miss you calling me 'Father' with the look of awe in your eyes. _NEVER_!"

The two gentlemen had a good chuckle, which turned into a healthy laugh but as soon as they sobered up, Percy turned to Draco with a determined look in his eyes.

"Okay, I think we've established that something needs to be done and you need some help getting out of your predicament but I think I might have a possible solution for you or the both of us."

…………………………………….

Thanks for reading! I'm sorry it's especially short this chapter but I promise that the next chapter will be much longer and a lot of ground will be covered then. If you have any questions, comments just e-mail me but PLEASE review and let me know what you think with any kind of feed back.

I'm aware that some of the characters are a bit OC but I kind of made them that way to fit the storyline so I apologize to all you die hard cannon fans.

I hope to have the next chapter next week sometime but Orientation is starting and I might not be able to guarantee that it will be out for sure but I'll definitely have it out by the following week. Thanks again for reading.

Amerise M. A. Rei


	5. Getting to Know You

Reassignment: Project Amshas

Chapter 5: Getting to Know You

Draco sat at a table filled with food and stuffed his face to the point where even Crabbe and Goyle would have been put to shame. The Malfoy have just looked at him in shame and those departed from this world would have rolled over in their graves 10x over but none of that mattered to Draco at this point as the one need he needed to satiate was thicker than blood or manner combined.

Percy sat at the other end of the table watching his "guest" in repugnant awe as he inhaled everything that was placed before him. "I hope you realize at this rate, if the food disappears faster than it can be replenished, you and I will have a few words if you start gnawing on my table.

"Can't talk…must…devour everything in sight, lest it be a dream"

And true to his words, Draco crammed more food in his mouth as Percy shook his head exasperated but none the less appalled.

"Disgusting. You do realize that your apatite is the equivalent of all my brothers combined right before a game; eating everything within sight."

"Mm..It must've been a shame to have them eat the Weasley's supply of food for the year all in one sitting then."

"Now see here-!"

"I'm only joking." But something in Draco's voice gave Percy the impression he wasn't jesting at all. Resigning himself from watching the Slytherin eat him out of house and home, he walked out of his tiny den into a small room lit only with candles and decor like the rest of his flat; through a minimalist's touch and point of view that is.

Percy sat at a single desk in the middle of the back wall looking off into the bay. He pulled out his glasses case from his robe and whispered the spell to reverse the shrinking on it back to its normal size.

"_Ah_, where was I before I was _rudely_ interrupted?"

"_You_ were about to tell the Ministry about your great feat with capturing and banishing the 'Alley Poltergeist'."

"Ah!" Percy jumped at Draco's sudden reply. "Damnit, man! Were you never taught to knock!"

"Sorry, but a _Malfoy _does not need to knock as _everyone_ should be at attention when they are present." He said with a wily grin.

"Well, I don't care **who** you are, but you _will_ learn to knock when you're under my roof. Plus, I need to get to some business!"

Percy straightened his _now_ askew horn-rimmed glasses and continued to unfurl his scroll. He began to write as though his guest's presence wasn't making him nervous in the very least.

'_Lured it into my trap and..._' "And…Oh, bother!" Percy slammed his quill down.

"I don't know…use a banishing spell."

"_No_o, I can't just do that! I've got to have captured it and then try to reason with it before turning it into the Ministry."

"_Riight_, you were going to capture it..? A ghost that can walk_ through _walls and then try to **council** it?! That's a good laugh!"

"Well, what do you propose I do? I can't just say I did something and not have some sort of proof! You _are_ the only proof I've got and_ I_ need you for my plan to work!"

"Now, about this _plan..?"_

"Not _now_! One thing at a time and I've got to complete this blasted task before I move on!"

"Anal and testy, aren't we?"

"_Yes_, I mean_, NO_! I mean, I've got to complete sodding report!"

"Alright, how about this: You cornered the poltergeist and used a spell to immobilize it for your interrogation and_ it_, not wanting to cooperate, saw the "light" _literally_, and crossed over since it couldn't finish it's unfinished business and just...left. The** END**!"

"Malfoy, that's absolutely **absurd**! Who would believe a cockamamie idea like _that_?! Why, who has ever heard of such hogwash?! No _one_!...Wait...a minute..." Percy paused and looked thoughtful for a moment. "This _just_ might work because there's never _been _a case like it? _God_, Malfoy, you're a genius! Why didn't _I_ think of this?!

"Yes, yes, I'm glad I've got a brain but now that that's done and over with, what do _you_ have in mind for me?"

"Just a moment! Can't talk...must...**write**."

Now it was Draco's turn to walk about and sigh in resignation as Percy furiously put the quill to parchment with nothing short of the Dark Lord attacking his flat to deter him from his task at hand.

The Flat in itself would have been the size of the Malfoy Manson's Dining Hall, but there was something about this place that gave it "charm"; its personality - although the minimalist decor contributed but that's beside the point - as Draco looked at the room and a light bulb sort of click on as realization hit him:

The place itself **radiated** "Self-Earned".

This realization weighted heavy on him as he never earned a thing honestly in his life. Granted, he worked hard as a Prefect as well as his grades but it was never for himself. His induction in the Death Eaters too, wasn't earned all on his own as his father was a key figure for the Dark Lord and one of his well-groomed black Labradors – so-to-speak.

The one thing he could give this Weasley - or practically all the Weasley's in general - was respect for making it on his own and all by himself without the influence of his father or family name. As he walked about the house, he felt as thought there was something missing though; not a lot, just something small or minute.

Draco continued to pace around a bit more and sat by the warm hearth. He found himself in front of a leather bound photo book and glanced at the first few sleeves to find pictures of Percy. From baby picture to him growing up and pics of his friends and scholarly achievements, but something was still gnawing at him. There were no more pics but the one displayed in the first pages so he closed the album. When Draco moved to lift the bound album and sit right where it he had found it, he unconsciously lifted it to the fire when he heard flapping and something light _thwacked_ the wooden floor; a stack of unseen photos fell.

Upon closer inspection, he realized what it was eating at him.

**_Family._**

Malfoys' were never the lovey-dovey type, but he still would have had his family's support if not for his failed mission. His father had devoted all his time to provide the best for him and their family, but now that his ties were severed, he was all alone...just like Percy.

Sure, he heard stories about Percy's estranged relationship - between the middle child and his family - but now, he realized they both have something in common.

Draco looked at the photo of Percy and Penelope as well as photos around campus with both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students. He went through all the picture but stopped on one with Percy and all this sibling gathered for a group photo: The twins were making funny faces or adding rabbit ears to Ginny and Ron; the younger Weasley siblings in a groups hug with the oldest at the top and the youngest at the bottom; finally, them all playing Quidditch in their yard with the lopsided house in the background – _presumably **theirs**_ - and the twins getting tackled by Ron and Ginny as the quaffle smacked Percy in the back of his head. Draco smirked at the replay action of Percy –_ooh that looks like it smarted a bit_ - getting slammed but as he looked at the next picture, he found it hard to breathe.

It was nothing elaborate but a simple graduation picture with his parents and his mother looking especially proud as she would lean in and kiss his cheek, his dad clapping his hand on Percy's shoulder with a proud grin. Percy looked between elated and horrified as his mother kissed him and didn't hesitate - even in photo - to wipe off her lipstick as she wasn't looking.

"You do know, it's rude to go through other people's possession without asking." Percy said slyly startling Malfoy and gently took the photos away from Malfoy's grip. He then flipped open the leather bound book and placed the pictures in the back cover of the album, proceeding to take the bound object and replace it on a shelf above the fireplace.

"Well, so is looking over someone else's shoulder."

"**Touché**, but you did it first."

"Two wrongs do _not_ make a right."

"Only with the exception that as many wrong you make will _eventually _yield you a 'right'...or at least in _your own _eyes that is."

"Very astute." Draco said with feign astonishment in his voice "By the way, what took so long with the report? I would have thought it to have been easy since I laid it out for you."

"I had to make a few minor embellishments make it sound appeasing to certain people and then added some extra things in there that didn't sound as supernatural as seeing the 'light', as you so mildly put it. Needless to say, I made sure I catered to almost every person in the reviewing committee for this report to go in smoothly with any hitches to the Minister; even he wouldn't find even a hair misplaced.

"I'm impressed. Working for the man all this time has had a good affect on you. Good observation skills and able to work around your surroundings in order to get the desired results through _those very_ skills they teach you…with a certain manipulation. You almost sounded like a Slytherin by means of said action, or more precisely, a _Malfoy_."

"Then I guess I've got a good start and a leg over you." Percy said nonchalantly, with a heavy sigh.

Draco was puzzled by Percy's retort and didn't even try to hide it. Now that the former Head Boy seemed to have gotten his guest's attention, he only paced a bit around the fire place, pinching the bridge of his nose in a nervous habit to collect his thoughts.

"...Now that we are satiated and you practically ate my month's supply of food, I think it's a good idea to start talking about where we go from here." Percy finally stated in a-matter-of-fact- type of voice, yet trying to figure out how to explain, let alone execute, such a plan.

"I'm listening." Draco urged him, now with his full attention on Percy.

"I propose we switch places." Percy just blurted out.

"Wh-_WHAT_?!" Flabbergasted by the very thought. "_This_ is your big plan?! I was probably better off on the street of the Alley collecting hair! Wha...no, _how_ do you intend to pull this cockamamie idea off?!"

"The same way you did just a few hours ago; through polyjuice." Percy stated simply.

"Just like that?" Draco questioned, resigning for now. "You just plan on waltzing in so suddenly with my face and expect people to think you are _me_? Preposterous!"

"You were going to try and do _just_ that a few hours earlier, weren't you?"

"_Yes_, but with the intention of framing _you_ for murder of an insignificant bystander only to help me pinch victim's identity in place of my own lowly existence!"

"_Exactly_"

"Wha-_Huh_?" Now Draco was really confused. "You're off your rocker, man! I was hungry and delusional and I fully thought I could get away with waltzing around in his guise forever but I _don't_ **now**! I would have been in my own guild cage plus, who in their right minds would believe I'm you and worse yet, _you're_ me! You'd _NEVER _be able to pull that stunt off!"

"Not alone I won't, but _together,_ we **_can_**!" Percy replied with a new fire burning within him. "Listen, we both are in a tight situation at this moment but I think _that_ is the key component toward making such an outrageous scheme work! You're in a bind due to your failed mission as well as your family's influence with the Dark Lord. _I_ need to get information directly from the source and mend a few things, but like I said, we _need_ that key component and each other because this plan will not work without you, Malfoy"

"What's this 'key component' you keep mentioning?"

"Desperation and willingness to do anything at this point, and we both are at that point of no return!"

Draco sat there with a furrow in his brow to mull things over and closed his eyes briefly. When they opened, a new fire was ablaze that matched Percy's own and before he said anything, Percy already knew the outcome of Draco's decision.

"I'm **in**!"

888888888888888888888888888

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Draco asked skeptically.

"For a Malfoy, you worry too much." Percy said over his shoulder as he opened the window pane and directed Hermes, his old owl familiar, out into the night sky.

"We, Malfoys', worry only when our neck's on the line, but my father disguises it the best. By the way, what did you end up jotting in that report to the ever impressible and ever apathetic Minister of Magic?"

"Careful, he's done a lot more than you think."

"Oh, I_ bet_ he does." Draco said a bit dead pan.

"I don't know what you mean by that, _nor_ do I care, but I'll ignore you all the same and continue-"

"My, _God_! _Have_ you _no_ inner monologue?!"

"_As_ I was saying, the report had only a few things that should keep him and the others satisfied: Ghost found, Ghost dispelled, showed the 'Light', everyone "obliviated", _Everyone_ happy again. The End."

"Bravo." Draco chucked, "Highly amusing. I didn't think Wesley's could lie, even if their lives depended on it."

"Well, I'm not like your typical Weasley, but I typically don't like to lie unless I have to or if my career depended on it. In this case, it is a definite necessity seeing that it qualifies for both categories."

"Well said. So, what now?"

"I think we've got two months or more _precisely, one_ month and a _half_ to find out as much as we can about each other, as well as we know ourselves, in addition to planning for such cases if we are ever '_Made_.'"

"So, how do you suppose we'll get all that accomplished and still come out alive from all this?"

"Well, I figure we can't go wrong with telling stories by the fire." Percy suggested thoughtfully. "Seriously."

Draco looked at him with an expression that read 'you've to be kidding me' but he knew form Percy's own expression that he _was_ serious.

"Shouldn't we just dump all our memories into a pensive and work our way from there. That way we can have a bigger, wider scope of what happened for that particular memory."

"A pensive would only give you a bird's eye view, so-to-speak, of the events but there is no depth on what you, yourself were actually feeling except for what we see on the surface. It would most definitely benefit me, especially in_ your_ case since you're a right _bundle _of emotions that everyone could read like an open book." Percy explained.

"Touché, but you are no different." Draco agreed begrudgingly.

"_Ah_, but my family is _not_."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Draco asked as if Percy was speaking in a different language.

"Malfoy, we will not just be dealing with friends, co-workers and cult members. Oh, no it gets much worse. We need to live and be, possibly stay 24/7, with our family; at least I did and my older brothers did before their jobs took them away."

Draco looked stunned for a second before his facial expression were that of someone totally and completely flabbergasted – jaw hanging on the floor and all.

"Wha-WHAT?!" Draco finally managed to yell in total dismay. "you can't be feckin' serious?! That means that I'd have to be in the constant presence of the 'Weasel'-"

"As well as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger-"

"_What_?! Scar-face _and_ Mudbl-"

"Don't you even use that term!"

"Ooh, a soft spot for the Mud…Muggles really do run thick in your family." Draco jeered.

"Nothing of that sort. There are many unworthy Muggles out there but I have nothing but respect for that girl and her innovative mind. It's just such a waste that she and my brother are blinded by Potter's brilliant frame when we all know that he would be a nobody without them."

"Feh, the "Golden Trio" would be nothing people if it weren't for the Dark Lord." Draco said acrimoniously.

"Ah, be that as it may, comments like _that_ will only get you into trouble around them and they'll know something's amiss. Plus, I'm sure you'll be shocked to find that Ms. Granger is a charming young lady when you get to know her and my brother, though a bit thick headed at times, but he can be great fun, not to mention he's a mean chess player."

"Oh, spare me the details and trying to make this sound like _you_ are getting the shorter stick of the bunch!" Draco spat at a smirking Percy.

"Well, the way I see it, I _am_. I've got to brave the Dark Lord's Lair, ask for penance in your stead – _thanks!_ - get into his good graces and act all chummy with a group of block heads that'll do _anything_ to please their Lord: whether he orders them to eat their own foot or to kill my comrades _and_ not to mention, finding or _acting_ to find their delights to be the same as _my own – i.e. torturing _people I may have know at one point or another - when I would **rather **reach down my own throat and perform a self appendectomy, _yank_ it out only so I could **eat** it again!" Percy managed to say all in one breath.

"That was rather graphic but I see your point."

"_Thank_ you-"

"After _all_, not only do you have to face people that would enjoy skinning you while you are alive and conscious to ensure you felt every sinew of your body is properly torn, _only if _they ever found out about your true identity, but you've got to reconcile with my mother and brave the dragon's den and convince my father abou-"

"WHOA, whoa. Would you mind backtracking a bit?" Percy interjected with eyes the size of golf balls before Draco could continue his tirade of horrors he would need to face, "Heheh…Did you_ just_ say your father? _Wow_…you really _were _in hiding for a while not to know…You _do_ realize your father was caught and put into Azkaban a few days after Dumbledore's Death."

It was more of a statement than a question but what shocked him most was Draco's reaction to his comment. One eyebrow hiked up in question and as if his eyebrows were somehow linked to his lips, a smirk appeared shortly after. Before he knew what was happening, Draco was convulsing with laughter as if he was jinxed with one of George and Fred's Wacky-Laughy Charms and Percy almost started to worry. Draco was red after a few moments of collecting himself only to burst out in spurts of laughter once again, wiping the tears from his eyes and trying to fight the fits of chuckles before taking huge intakes of air. Percy was finally fed up with Draco's secret delight and huffed as he asked, "May I inquire what was _so_ _very_ amusing to make you almost die of laughter?"

Draco almost started another mad-fit of laughter from Percy's frustrated expression but contained it to a few well-kept chuckles and responded, "You…think _my_ father is in Azkaban? Heh, that truly is the _funniest_ joke I've heard in ages."

"Malfoy, I _saw _them as they were interrogating him!"

"Ha! That's funnier still! Let me guess, he claimed 'full allegiance to the Dark Lord and would rather rot in a cell before cooperating with Ministry filth such as yourself?"

"Wha - _yes_, that's just about the gist of his confession. How did _you_ know?!"

"**Tsk, tsk, tsk**." Draco tutted with a small smirk and gleam in his eye. "_That's_ what they want you to think" Draco practically purred that line and continued, "Did the Ministry _actually_ think they could ensnare the Dark Lord's top henchmen, _Lucius Malfoy_ no less, and just as easily have a confession out of him? **chuckle** No wonder the Ministry is _so_ far behind!"

Draco's words were affecting Percy's pride and the integrity of the Ministry, which he worked blood, sweat, and tears for and now was saying one of their greatest accomplishments was all a hoax!

"Get to the point, Malfoy! What are you trying to say?!"

"I'm saying _you_ and your Ministry have been '_had_'!" Draco thoroughly enjoyed saying that with such delight that Percy was very tempted to wipe off his grin in a level he would have never considered civil, but his brother Ron would not had a problem with.

"Explain."

"My father is still out there while you people have your noses so _far up_ in the air that you can not see beyond your so-called victory over the Dark Lord. In fact,_ that_ would be their victory since your Ministry took a decoy without noticing."

"What?! That's absurd!"

"Is it? How long have _you_ worked around my father? If you know him as you claim you do, you would have picked up on the decoy right away because Lucius Malfoy would_ not_ have made a confession such as the one that the Ministry received. _One_, because he would never have admitted his affiliation if it was going to affirm his capture, therefore hindering the Dark Lord's plans. _Two_, because he would rather be a traitor – _outwardly_ at least – before having to be humiliated and locked in a cell. My father is a proud man and would rather go down fighting and _if_ - and I _do_ use "_if" _relatively loosely - if he were to be captured, it would be because of some miraculous event that would enable him a sudden loss of all his powers or he was brought in dead.

"So, what you're saying is that someone else, who looks like Lucius Malfoy was capture in his stead so that the _real _one can run around beneath our detection…but how do you explain his-"

"I'll get into detail_ later_, but for now, know that you've had a dummy in your clutches the whole time."

"Extraordinary! This is hard for me to believe but…you're logic makes sense! And _that's_ what bothers me the most! The fact that it_ is_ plausible now that you put it into perspectives, I should report it-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?"

"Think about it, Weasley. If you go and tell them what is really happening, they will first question your source and we don't want to go down _that_ alley. They'll then have to question where my actual father is and make up a lie to the Wizarding World about their _faux pa_ and _why _they weren't as thorough as they thought they were when they 'caught' him. Finally, you don't want to do this because it will make _your_ situation a_ lot_ harder! My father would then be wanted again, granted, him being out there is _still_ a very huge risk but not as much of a risk as it will be if he felt cornered. It would be harder for you to infiltrate the Death Eaters – even as me – and expect them to trust you if they suspect there is a mole within the organization. My father would even ostracize his own son for the Dark Lord if he thought I had anything to do with the leaks."

Percy was going to object when Malfoy first suggested it, but held his tongue and listened to his reasoning. It made perfect sense – thought he would never acknowledge it aloud – but had he informed the Ministry, his plan would not even launch as everyone would scrutinize him and the Minister would not acknowledge their agreement just as they agreed. It also wouldn't bode too well with him having to work twice as hard to earn the Dark Lord's trust; a false move could mean his as well as Draco's life. Percy scowled at the possible outcome of their discovery and had to physically shut his eyes to stop the mental picture.

"Alright." he settled begrudgingly and adjusted his glasses to perch high on his nose. "I will come to an understanding that I'll _not _notify the Ministry if _you _elaborate more on that so called 'plan' you mentioned earlier."

"Bullock! I can _know_ for a fact that you are lying through your_ teeth_ with your 'understanding' and know that I am _right_!"

"You don't know anything!"

"Heh, I know that you fiddle with your stupid spectacles when you want look down on someone to give airs that you are confident and unyielding; a way to boost your waning confidence and salvaging it by making the other person insecure with your hollow ultimatums, _am_ I right?"

Percy's mouth just dropped and Malfoy smirked confidently before stating, "…and I know when _I've_ succeeded lying through _my_ _teeth_ because _you_ have that _utterly _defeated look on your face that just about says, 'How the_ fuck_ did he _know _that?!'"

Now Percy was really at a total loss for words by Draco's observations and his own flaws pointed out to him point blank, only to have it all be a hoax. In a way, it was good that Draco made such good observations so early on in the game but it was still unnerving; especially since he was able to lie and play it off with such confidence! Looking back at the last few seconds of the conversation, he had been _had_, and by a Malfoy, no less, but Percy couldn't help it as a smile tugged on his lips; it seemed to be infectious and Draco as started to chortle.

"Alright, you've got me. But you owe me _big, _Malfoy!"

888888888888888888888888888

That statement then started a vicious cycle of contagious chortling and once again there was resignation as laughter and the room that was once filled with tension now filled with their mirth.

"I was so embarrassed and mortified with my mother!" Percy clutched his head and shook it to get the images out of his mind and not quite wanting to look at Draco in the eyes. "I mean, how would _you_ feel at the very prominent age of 5 and as your mother called out to you in front of all your chaps, 'Percy, dear, don't forget to wear those Muggle tightly-whities that your father found for you _just_ in case you tinkle-winkle before reaching Mr. Potty'?! Arrgh! They all laughed at me and Oliver Wood, back when we were good mates _because_ the prat was older, he would tease me endlessly spurring on the rest of them relentlessly! Till this _very_ day, he will not let me live it down but I'll show _him_!

Draco was laughing uncontrollably since Percy started his tale, turning almost as bright a red as the storyteller's hair!

"Okay, enough about me, you now know one of the most embarrassing moments of my fifth summer."

"Oh, only 'one'? Meaning there are more to hear?" Draco asked in fake interest.

"Oh, knock it off, let's hear about you now."

That sobered Draco up quite fast and he was suddenly sullen.

"I've got no stories to tell."

"Poppycock! You've got to have some good memory!"

"Unlike you, where you built your wealth through each other - don't give me that look! Contrary to common belief, I maybe rich, but I'm not blind to real happiness when I see it! We only had wealth, material things and the connections that we knew. Malfoy's thrived on power, social gatherings as well as formalities; even within the household and away from prying eyes." Draco looked off distracted as if he were looking back at moments when his mother and father would look the part of the "perfect aristocratic upper-cases couple" yet seemed so distracted from each other. Percy watched him intently, not wanting to divert him from his first "open" discussion on different matters.

"My father had a knack for making you feel like you are in his good graces but when it came down to it, you were still at the level of his feet. He kept everyone at a distance: Friends, family, my mother and myself included. Why, when I w3as little, about 5 or 6 years old, I would see how all the children around me got on well with their parents and I…wanted the same. I…tried to suggest that we play games like father and son; Tag on a broomstick, that sort of thing…Do you know what he said to me in turn?"

'Draco, I'll only say this _once_ and once alone, _we_ as Malfoys' must maintain a certain decorum that becomes us both publicly and privately_. Now_, are you suggesting that we bring ourselves down to the level of those substandard wizards and witches or even mudbloods that are _beneath _us? No. So run along and get back to you lesson.'

"And…that was about the end of our 'father/son bonding'. Heh." Draco chuckled mirthlessly before continuing on. "I even remember a time shortly after that whn I tried to hug my father but as soon as my arms encircled him, I was shoved away like a beggar; the look of disgust that was on his face…It was akin to him swallowing a spider.

'Never, NEVER, do that again! Do you understand me?!'

"The look on my face must have indicated that I was close to tears. As soon as he finished dusting himself off of the 'remittent' of my touch, a look of pure curiosity as well as a fearsomely-cruel smile over came his features; I knew I was in for trouble."

'My boy,' He said laconically, 'I'm going to teach you the most valuable lesson you'll ever learn in your life. Show me your arms.'

"At that point I was too afraid of him, let alone frightened to move. My father then performed the "_Imperio _Curse" on me in order to get me to do as he willed.

'_Now, _I _asked _you to show me your arms.'

"He started nicely but snarled towards the end. I had no choice, so I had my palms out before me and up for his display."

'One thing you must learn, do not be dependant on other'

He cast a spell on me that made my arms burn as if they were plunged into a pit of lava.

'They will only let you down.'

Draco Paused again, closed his eyes and hissed softly as if it still burned; clutching his forearm unconsciously.

'Rely _only_ on yourself'

"He then cast a spell that hung me in the air like a rag doll and proceeded to twist, my arm until there was a deafening snap" Draco flinched suddenly.

'You get yourself into certain…binds…only _you_ can redeem yourself from.'

"He didn't stop there."

'Last but _not _least, **_never _**put shame upon the Malfoy name and especially **_me!_**'

"And with that, he dropped me and released a silencing spell he must have cast wandlessly and suddenly my voice as well as the pain flooded my body instantly. My father just walked away as I cried in agony without a look back at me; from that _moment_, I knew what sort of _monster_ he was!" Draco snarled that last part resolutely but fell into another silence.

Percy let him stew for a few moments and watched the most emotions he'd _ever_ seen on any Malfoy come across his aristocratic features.

'I can't imagine the kind of damage he has after living all his life with that soulless bastard! It's almost as bad as having a Dementor as a father!' Percy thought with such anger and pity building up inside him as he heard Draco's tale. "Do _no one _come to your aid?" he finally asked tentatively, stirring Draco from his train of though.

"Wha-? Oh, as soon as my father disappeared into the house, my mother came running out with some attendants to come to my aid. She was probably watching in the window." Draco said nonchalantly.

Percy was flabbergasted for a few seconds with his mouth handing wide and then stuttered his comment.

"Wha-but- ho-so you mother just _stood by _and watched as your father did those atrocious things to you?!" Percy yelled getting heated just by his thoughts of the situation.

"What else could she have done?! Just look at what he did to his only son and _heir_! She would have been in the same situation if she interfered, if not, _worse_!" Draco defended his mother fiercely.

"She could have still some to your aid! I know that what _my _mother would have done so; no matter what kind of danger would have come her way. She protect4e us fiercely because she loved each and everyone of us." Percy rebutted.

" 'Love' ", Draco scoffed, "such a foolish ideal. My mother was weak but never let '_love_' get in the way of rational thinking. She cared for me greatly - of that I was certain - but she knew when she was in a battle that she couldn't win. **_Lesson #1_** as a _Malfoy_: Pick and _choose_ your battles wisely to better help yourself and possibly others in the future.

"Well, **_Lesson #1 _**as a _Weasley_: _Always _help family or friends in need _above _your own!"

Both young men were at a stalemate to out-do or maneuver the other, each with their own biting comment about their personal "family" rules, but they resolved to only glare at one another, not breaking contact.

**_Ting TingTing _**

Three strikes from Percy's old grandfather clock broke their gridlock stare and Percy sighed out of resignation looking away from Draco's icy glare first.

**_Sigh_** It's 3 am. We should catch some z's and continue tomorrow. Percy said resolutely.

Draco just nodded in agreement and looked at the fire. He didn't notice that Percy had left the room until he returned with a few blankets and pillows; he threw them in Malfoy's face unexpectedly.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!"

"It gets cold at night and I prefer not to use a spell all night to keep your place by the fire warm."

"You don't mean to say that _I'm_ sleeping on a couch…what_, no _bed?!"

"Oh, Boo-_feckin'_-hoo! Better get used to it because last I heard, either Potter and or Hermione took my…I _mean_, YOUR room, so…CHEERS!"

With that, Percy apparated into his own room but not before he got a glimpse of Draco's total-awed expression morph into a very infuriated one and snarling "**Sod _off_**!" up his stairs, just in case Percy didn't catch it as he **popped **out .

At first Draco was too shocked to hear the perfect former Head Boy swear needlessly and almost chalked it up to his own influence in the short period of time they spent together. He's learning slowly but surely.

Draco knew Percy was getting a lot of amusement from this situation as it was prevalent with the huge grin on Percy's face on his way out. After telling Percy off, he tired to bean him with a rather lumpy pillow only to miss in the nick of time as Percy was now in a different wing but not out of earshot.

888888888888888888888888888

Swoosh Swoosh FLOP!

Percy was startled awake suddenly when the tapestries in his room abruptly granted sunlight entry into his tiny room and flooding his senses with exuberantly-bright light. His comforter also zoomed across the room and a sudden rush of August's air chilled him to the bone as he fumbled numbly onto the hard, yet freezing cold wooden floor; both the temperate and the sudden wakeup call woke his mind up and alerted the rest of his body that it's fecking freezing!

"Good _God_, Malfoy, what in the _bloody_ hell are you doing at," and he momentarily paused to glance at the clock on his stand, "…_5:30 _in the bloody _morning_?!"

"Oh, just thought we'd begin our "lessons" early and start with a traditional Malfoy wake up" Draco chirped in a rather sickening tone that was akin to Mrs. Weasley but not becoming of him.

"This is payback for yesterday, isn't it?" Percy quickly grabbed his blankets, trying to regain the warmth that still clung to it.

"Yesterday and the past month with all your family traditions that you felt _so compelled_ to demonstrate and "share" me"

"Well, what is family for?" Percy flashed a fake grin that rubbed off from Draco with in the first week of their partnership back into his bed trying not to shake like a fool. "Plus, I thought you needed a real taste of what George and Fred are all about to _really know _how to react when it actually happens to you."

"Well, I don't think you needed to enjoy watching half as much as you did while I spat up slugs for a good half hour!"

"What can I say? Every time you seemed like you got the hang of it, your face would contort in such a way that rings, "Even Malfoys' can be get sick and look it!"

"Yeah, we'll see how smug you'll be after I'm through with you Malfoy style." Draco said a bit bitter, still able to feel the slime in his mouth. "I must say though, the look on your face when you were stripped of your covered as you got a crisp greeting from the refreshing morning air as well as when you fell flat on it with a good smack - I think there is even a nice bump forming on your forehead - made all my torment by your hands worth while; not to mention that you've got a full month ahead of you." At that last statement, Draco couldn't help but grin with glee as he had the month of payback all planned out.

"Oh, Sod off! It's refreshing to you because you're all bundled and are probably casting a warming spell as we speak!"

"My, we are salty this morning."

"You'd be too if you wer-" Percy didn't complete his sentence as he would have found himself in a trap.

Draco grinned widely and leaned forward with his hand towards his ear as if to say, "huh?"

"I'm sorry, Percival, I didn't quite catch that last comment." Draco egged him on slyly as he watch Percy's purse his lips with irritation; Percy hated it when Draco used his full name, especially with that tone. "It almost sounded as if you were comparing **_your _**situation to me before you _rightfully_ shoved your foot in your mouth."

Percy just cleared his throat indignantly and continued as if nothing happened, trying his darnest to ignore Draco's smug grin.

"Well, _as _I was saying, _what_ are you doing? That is, other than trying to get a rise out of me?"

"As _I_ established earlier, I'm going to give you a taste of the 'Malfoy life' as well as teach you manners."

"I beg you _pardon_? Though it may not seem so by Ron and his company's example, but I'm _very_ well acquainted with my manners, _thank you _very much!" Percy said undignified.

"Oh, are you..?" Draco said laconically as he knelt in front of the foot of Percy's bed with both arm's folded on the wooden post, resting his head upon them and looking seriously at Percy.

Percy sat up erect in a sitting position in bed with this eyes glued to Draco as if he were in a trance when suddenly the room around him went dark and could. All of a sudden, a bright flash took him off guard and he was now at a grand table of what looked to be a grand dining hall.

The furnishings in the hall were all dark but lavished none the less. Percy's attention was on the beautiful chandelier above his head when suddenly a low raspy voice snapped him to attention.

"Friends," The voice though low and velvety, exuded power with just that one word that implied that he was more than that, "we've gathered on this joyous occasion _because_…we _have_ captured the traitor."

Percy's attention suddenly zeroed in on the right of him at the head of the two adjoining at tables, forming a "V" shape with whom the source of the voice's origin was.

"…Not just any traitor, but one that has been deluded us for quite some time. I must say, I am very pleased, yet _very _disappointed all the same. He was one of my most trusted advisors but alas, I knew something was amiss when too many of our missions were spoilt.

Percy watched the Dark Lord in a transfixed manner; too scared or enthralled to know what to do. He looked around the table and saw a gathering of some of the most wanted Death Eaters sitting around him.

'Did Malfoy use some sort of Portkey to transport me here? What's going on?' Percy thought in a panic. 'No…otherwise I'd be dead where I'm sitting. I feel like an unsuspecting bug surrounded by a sticky web with a gang of spiders in each corner. I might as well be that 'traitor" already in the spider's clutches, just waiting to be sucked dry of its life!'

As if on cue, Voldemort calmly purred, "Bring out the traitor."

Percy watched intently to see who this unfortunate soul was as two huge burly figures whom could only be Crabbe and Goyle Senior dragging in a very beaten and bloodied Severus Snape to his dismay!

'Wait a minute…I thought he assassinated Professor Dumbledore in the Dark Lord's name?" Percy's thoughts were cut short when Voldemort quelled all the commotion in the hall as the wounded form of former Professor Snape was levitated in the center of the room before all. The Dark Lord practically glided along side the so-called traitor making sure that all the Death Eaters around him were silenced before he began his interrogation.

"Severus…you've disappointed me. I am grateful for your expertise all these years and killing off Albus Dumbledore but I do _not _take well to traitors at all; no matter _who_ they maybe. Have you nothing to say for yourself?"

Snape gave Voldemort his nastiest sneer before he spat on his robe. Instantly there was another uproar but Voldemort quelled them yet again. The Dark Lord's eyes glowed even brighter before he drew out his open palm and clenched it tightly as if squishing a pesky bug.

Snape groaned in agony as his body contorted to angles that were unnatural. Percy watched in horror at the sight before him and thought he was going to be sick as Snape's groans turned into tormented screams that never ended. He looked at the cut-throats around him and was even more revolted that some even looked on at Snape's contorted body with a gleam of joy in their eyes.

Voldemort clenched his fist tighter and a final hollow scream filled the hall as snaps and cracks reverberated off the hall's walls.

Percy was transfixed but couldn't look at the sight anymore as he turned away and hard the broken body of Snape land in a broken heap with a sickening thump.

"Hmm…Draco." The Dark Lord called out almost sweetly.

Percy was snapped into attention once again and knew that the Dark Lord was referring to him.

"Finish him."

"Bu-but, he's already dead, ma-my Lord."

"I _said _'finish _him'_!"

"I-I-I can't!" Percy said weakly feeling that sick feeling churn his stomach once again.

"Do it now!" Voldemort raised his voice into a menacing timber that rivaled his earlier tone. "_Prove_ your loyalty and complete your inauguration." he spat in fury pointing his own want to Percy.

Percy couldn't even look away at the practically lifeless body before him, let alone lift a wand it its direction.

"I see. Lucius." Voldemort pursed his lips before turning to his right.

"Yes, my Lord." lowering his eyes and kneeling at the Dark Lord's right hand.

"It seems that Draco still has not learned his lesson and has failed to comply. I do not need such incompetence within our circle." He hissed with venom dripping from each word. "I thought he would have had as much or more potential as you."

Lucius got up and pointed his want at the subdued Percy with a cold look of determination. Percy looked on in utter horror as he saw Lucius Malfoy's mouth the words to the unforgivable curse and saw a bright green light flash in his direction.

Percy clenched his eyes and suddenly felt an slight tug at his navel as if he were being port keyed to a far off place. When he opened his eyes, he saw his old room again and gasped out air he wasn't even aware he was holding. Grasping at his sheets to make sure he was really in bed, Draco was looking at him with an almost somber expression; expecting or almost waiting for something to happen. Percy suddenly go upset and jumped out of bed and hauled Draco by the collar, hoisting him to the balls of his feet to get him at eye level.

"What the **_bloody hell_** just happened, Malfoy?!" He practically shouted, still out of breath and pale from the experience.

"Just a taste of what you might be facing even upon your first day of arrival."

Percy released Draco with a shove and paced the room with one hand clasped firmly to his mouth and another on his him. Percy suddenly turned to Draco sharply with a disoriented expression on his face.

"How true was that scenario?"

"…Let's just say, it is such a possibility that it even frightens me."

"So, your saying…Snape is not just a traitor to the Death Eaters in this scenario but even in real life?"

"He was the one that helped me escape them and took the burden off me."

"But why kill Dumbledore?"

"He was under oath to do so or die himself. Snape still didn't say why he took the oath but I assume that it was also part of Dumbledore's plan or wishes; he normally doesn't deviate from what ever the plan are to do his own thing."

"Preposterous. Why would he do such a thing at such a critical time?"

"I have no idea but all I am saying is that Severus Snape is not on a particular side, but I would say shoe the lesser of the two evils. Dumbledore is easier to deal with then a bunch of fanatical cult members, but also because I was way in over my head, he helped me. Snape would be vital but you can NOT reveal his true allegiances. I owe him that much and without him, your ticket in the Death Eater's Den goes with him!"

It was on the tip of Percy's tongue to say _he_ doesn't owe Snape a thing, but yet again, Malfoy did have a valid point; the whole bit on how tricky membership was into that particular society.

"Fine. But he, too, must not disclose anything about what we are!"

Draco nodded and said, "Sometime soon, we need to explain our situation to him so that glimpse that you saw earlier doesn't become a reality because we made him cover for us or we somehow slipped up."

"By the way, _how _the _bloody hell _did you do that?'

"My father, as a Ministry Official encounters many new technique and as a Death Eater, gets to experiment and test them. _That_ particular charm was a recent addition to a plethora he taught me before hand but he would mainly use that one to torture his victims for information. A sort of means for extraction by their reaction to the visual stimuli."

"Extraordinary! And what did you observe from my reaction?"

"You aren't ready." Draco said flatly as Percy frown, not quite liking the answer.

"How _was_ I to handle it when they just tortured someone I _knew _half my life as the Dark Lord asked me to _kill him _to 'prove my loyalty'?!"

"Which you should have done."

"**_What_**?!"

"_You _don't understand! This isn't just a job that you can _quit_ when it gets tough. _No! _These maniacs which I'm ashamed to say, that half I'm related to, and in their warped world, they _love _to hurt others. At times, it becomes a daily event and in most cases for their own amusement. You said it earlier, you _have _the short end of the stick because you'll have to deal with their demented behavior. You've also got to play the part that you've lived with this sort of thing all your life, so none of it will be new to you or make you flinch. It's kill or _be killed _in their world. Look and laugh at what _they like _or be killed. Do as you are told like a dumb lobotomized thug or _be killed_!" Draco yelled his frustration at Percy who was not quite absorbing the severity of their situation as they originally thought.

"Are you saying that _you _would have done it?!"

"Yes!"

"You're just as mad as the rest of them!"

Draco had to practically bite his tongue and not reach for his wand as he was offended and appalled by his comment but chose to let it go until he cooled down a bit.

"_Look_. You need to be prepared to do _anything_ that comes your way, especially since you do need to prove your worth. _Don't _give me that look because _you_ wanted in and now _you _need to survive in order for this to work. I wouldn't just kill Snape to prove what a valuable "asset" I'll be to them but as a gracious act for what he's _done _for me."

At this Draco, seemed so sincere but Percy was obviously perturbed by his statement still not quite understanding the meaning of what he just said.

"Snape wouldn't have lived much longer, 2-4 days in that situation at the very most; probably using elixirs that he made himself to prolong his life. However, during that time, I know they would have tortured him for all he was worth _because_ he was a traitor and _no one_, traitor or not, deserves that sort of torment, _especially_ for their last moments on earth. I owe him that much at least and killing him would have been the least I could do for him."

"…What about your father?"

"He would think more about his loyalty and his reputation than to spare me." Draco said bitterly.

There was a very pregnant pause before anyone broke the silence.

"Well, I guess that concludes lessons for today." Percy got up and started to fix his bed to break the tension hanging the air. 'And I was eager to learn that technique today too! Ah-well. Next time.'

888888888888888888888888888

First and foremost, I would like to apologize for the constant delay of this chapter! As you can see…it was a bit longer than the norm…actually, it's probably longer than all the previous chapters combined. A large chunk of it is just to get formalities out of the way and get the two on their roads to redemption so-to-speak. I could have broken it up in parts like the did the previous ones but I sort of wanted it to be worth your wait. Hopefully it is :D

Thanks for reading if you've been keeping up. I plan on having the next chapter up by the end of next month but just like this one, it may be longer than anticipated. If it's not going to be their interaction with the families and jobs in the next chapter, you will likely see Draco braving the Weasley Burrow in the following chapter.

Let me know how you liked it and also if there are any mistakes (I'd gladly appreciate it!). This chapter made me realize why there are Betas' out there. It gets kind of tiring looking at your own words over and over again. Not to mention, I tend to see what is in my head on the screen even though it's not necessarily there. It's great to have another pair of eyes looking through your work and able to catch your little mistakes in a

SNAP! LOL, Okay, I'm talking too much but I hope you enjoyed the chapter and HAPPY NEW YEARS!

Amerise A. Rei


End file.
